Lessons/Second Years
Week One *Name a potion you brewed the previous year. **(answers may vary) *What is the boil cure potion? What are the ingredients? **The boil cure potion is a potion which cures boils. Known ingredients are: ***Dried nettles ***6 snake fangs ***4 horned slugs ***2 porcupine quills *What is a step used in the boil cure potion? *What is the wideye potion? What are the ingredients? **The wideye potion is a potion which leaves the drinker awake. Known ingredients are: ***6 snake fangs ***4 measures of Standard Ingredient ***6 dried Billywig stings ***2 sprigs of Wolfsbane *What is a step used in the wideye potion? *What if the difference between a concoction and a potion? *What potion ingredients can be used as an antidote to poisons? *What are the different cauldrons? Week Two Ingredients *Minced daisy roots *Peeled Shrivelfig *Sliced caterpillars *One rat spleen *A dash of leech juice Method *Add five sliced caterpillars. *Heat till the potion turns red. *Shake the peeled Shrivelfig until it is ready (if one tries to add it before it is ready the potion may emit noxious green gases). *Add peeled Shrivelfig until the potion turns yellow. *Allow the potion to simmer till it turns purple. *Add four rat spleens to the cauldron. *Add the minced daisy roots till it turns green. *Add five drops of leech juice. *Add more of the Shrivelfig, this time till it turns pink. *Add one sliced caterpillar. *Allow the potion to simmer till it turns green. *Wave your wand to complete the potion. Week Three Ingredients *Rat tails *Bouncing Spider Juice *Standard Ingredient Method *Add Lovage to boiling potion water *Stir in 3 Rat tails *Let the brew simmer at a low temperature for 10 minutes. *Add crushed Vervain to cauldron *Pour a dash of Bouncing spider juice *Wave wand to complete potion Week Four Ingredients *Snake fangs *Measures of Standard Ingredient *Dried Billywig stings *Wolfsbane Method *Add 6 Snake Fangs to the mortar *Add 4 measures of Standard Ingredient to the mortar *Add 6 Dried Billywig Stings to your cauldron *Heat on a medium temperature for 30 seconds *Finely crush the ingredients in the mortar *Add 4 measures of the crushed ingredients to your cauldron *Stir 3 times, clockwise *Wave your wand *Leave to brew and return in 42 minutes *Add 2 sprigs of Wolfsbane to your cauldron *Stir 3 times, anti-clockwise *Wave your wand to complete the potion Week Five Ingredients *Five cups of water *dash of scurvy-grass *sprig of peppermint *¼ pound cut ginger roots *One cup powered moonstone *Three Drops of belladonna Method *Place cauldron on high heat fire add water then bring to a boil. *Mix in moonstone, stir till dissolved. *Add in ginger root, scurvy-grass (remember just a dash), and peppermint. *Turn heat to low and allow to simmer for 30 minutes stirring every 10 minutes *Add in belladonna. Potion should turn amber color. *Remove cauldron from flames and allow to settle for 15 minutes in room air. *Pour potion into five one cup glass vials for storage at room temperature. Week Six Ingredients *1 Bezoar *2 measures of Standard Ingredient *1 pinch of unicorn horn *2 mistletoe berries Method *Add 1 Bezoar to the mortar *Crush into a very fine powder using the pestle *Add 4 measures of the crushed Bezoar to your cauldron *Add 2 measures of Standard Ingredient to your cauldron *Heat to a medium temperature for 5 seconds *Wave your wand *Leave to brew and return in 40 minutes. *Add 1 pinch of Unicorn Horns to your cauldron *Stir 2 times, clockwise *Add 2 Mistletoe Berries to your cauldron *Stir 2 times, anti-clockwise *Wave your wand to complete the potion Week Seven Ingredients *2 drops of Lethe River Water *2 Valerian sprigs *2 measures of Standard Ingredient *4 mistletoe berries Method *Add 2 drops of Lethe River Water to your cauldron *Gently heat for 20 seconds *Add 2 Valerian sprigs to your cauldron *Stir 3 times, clockwise *Wave your wand *Leave to brew and return in 45-60 minutes *Add 2 measures of Standard Ingredient to the mortar *Add 4 mistletoe berries to the mortar *Crush into a medium-fine powder using the pestle *Add 2 pinches of the crushed mixture to your cauldron *Stir 5 times, anti-clockwise *Wave your wand to complete the potion Week Eight Ingredients *One chopped doxy egg *dash of powdered root of asphodel *Two cups dried nettles *Five jobberknoll feathers *¼ cup armadillo bile *Seven cups of water Method *Place cauldron with water on low fire heat. *Add nettles and jobberknoll feathers, allow to stew for two hours. Potion will be blue. *Combine doxy egg and armadillo bile then slowly stirring clockwise add into cauldron *Raise fire heat to high and allow to boil for 30 minutes *Add powdered root of asphodel. Potion will turn purple instantly. *Remove cauldron from heat, cover and allow to sit for 5 minutes undisturbed. *Stir potion four times counter-clockwise, then bottle in two glass vials. Week Nine Ingredients *4 Caterpillars *A pack of sliced Daisy Roots *Several chopped Ginger Roots *Knotgrass *1 Powdered Moonstone *Standard Potioning Water Method *Set your cauldron on medium heat, and then add 1 cup of water in it and the powdered Moonstone. *Stir clockwise for 1 minute and then add another cup of water. Stir one minute clockwise. *In another cauldron, mix up the chopped Ginger Roots and the sliced Daisy Roots and add some water to them. Leave them for 20-30 minutes. *Meanwhile, add the Knotgrass in your main cauldron, and stir for about 10 minutes, then let it brew for a while. *Once the Daisy Roots and Ginger Roots get a darker color, add the caterpillars in that cauldron, stir it and leave it like that until the concoction in the main cauldron starts producing smoke. *Once that happens, add the ingredients from your other cauldron to your main cauldron. *Stir for about 15 minutes. *Pour potion into a vial.